


Hamburgerler

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has found something he really wants. Set in like season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburgerler

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the artwork here http://fishauciel.deviantart.com/art/Old-Habits-Die-Hard-193994253

Ever since Cas saw those frozen cheeseburgers in the frozen foods case, he felt a growing need inside of him. He knew it was Jimmy reaching out for food, for some normality in this life he was now living. He picked up the box that had fifty of the frozen pieces of food in it and brought it over to Sam and Dean, who were arguing about where they had left Cas.

“Dean.” Cas said, putting on his best puppy eyes and raising the box up. “Will you buy these for me please?”

“No.” Dean said. “One, we don’t have a microwave. Two, they’re nasty. And three, you don’t need to eat these pieces of frozen crap.” He said. Cas hung his head and then remembered that there was one other person who he could ask. He walked over to Sam and tried the same tactics.

“Sam.” Cas said, holding the box up. “Will you please buy these for me? Please!” He asked. Sam grabbed the box and looked at it before handing it back to Cas.

“Not today Cas.” He said. “Maybe once we get back to Bobby’s for awhile we’ll see about it.” Cas felt like he was going to cry while at the same time he had the strange urge to throw himself down on the ground and throw a fit. That was beginning to rub off onto the other children in the store. One minute, a little girl who was polite all the time started to throw a temper tantrum.

“I want that Barbie doll!” She yelled at her parents. Sam and Dean looked over at her while her mortified parents tried to quiet her down.

“We said no.” Her mom said. That’s when she started to throw things out of the cart at them.

“God, what a brat.” Dean said. That’s when he noticed that other kids were starting to act the same way as the girl. Suddenly, Cas was throwing a loaf of bread at Dean’s face. “Cas? What the hell?”

“I want hamburgers!” Cas yelled out. Sam and Dean ducked as Cas threw more things at them. “Buy me hamburgers!”

“Cas, just calm down!” Sam said as a frozen TV dinner came flying at him with brute force. All the other children in the building were acting the same way.

“What should we do?” Sam asked Dean. Dean, who was hiding underneath a table giving free samples of something, but Dean was eating them anyway.

“Let me pull my angel manual out of my ass and flip to the part where it says what to do when your angel starts acting like a spoiled little brother!” Dean yelled. Sam glared over at him. That’s when a lady who worked there walked over to Cas with the box of hamburgers. She pushed it against his chest.

“Here.” She said. “I’ll pay for you to have these. I’ll even let you use the microwave in the employee lounge as long as your quit whatever this is your doing.” She said. Cas smiled and hugged the box close to him like it was a sacred stuffed animal that might disappear if he let go of it. Cas went running off to the back of the building to the lounge. The kids all stopped their revolt. Sam and Dean moved from their hiding spots. The woman who had saved the day stood in front of them, arms crossed. “You need to take better care of your kid.” She said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. It happened again.

****

“Oh my god.” Someone said as they watched Cas shovel the hamburgers in his mouth. He had eaten twenty-five of the frozen pieces of food and was nowhere near stopping. “How is he eating all those?”

“Quick, start microwaving more.” Someone else yelled out. Cas was smiling as he ate.

:THE END:


End file.
